Support is requested for participation in the cooperative clinical trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. Phase I studies-Toxicity studies of new schedules of dosage or new combinations of drugs or new combined modalities. The Group will not engage in initial toxicity studies of new agents as a Group. Phase II studies-Studies which may or may not be randomized of the effectiveness of a specific treatment plan in a series of patients with a specific disease or diseases. When appropriate, these studies will be disease-oriented, especially in the signal tumors, but we also intend to include broadspectrum studies of promising agents or combinations. Phase III studies-Randomized comparisons (double-blind, if feasible) or 2 or more treatment plans. The specific expertise of this group in the past has been in hematologic malignancies. Emphasis has steadily shifted toward solid tumors which may now account for a large and increasing proportion of our case accessions. We expect combined modality approaches to increase with the addition of the newly formed Radiotherapy, Surgery and Tumor Immunology committees. Immunotherapy protocols have been instituted and will be expanded as justified by increasing knowledge. Ancillary and pilot studies at individual institutions are encouraged: 1) preliminary studies which may lead to data justifying Group study; 2) treatment given in Group protocols; 3) studies directed at better methods of diagnosis or classification of diseases under study or better methods of evaluating results; and 4) studies to improve supportive care. Emphasis is placed on thorough planning, careful review of data and statistically sound evaluation of results. Important secondary benefits of these studies are the excellence of patient care and improved training of house staff and students.